When The Love Falls
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: Chapter 11 :-- he attacked her home, just to ask her for another chance :: Sasusaku :: Collections ::
1. In class

**Hey!! So I thought i should start a collection : ) ...do you think it's a good idea? because someone lazy like me XD, doesn't write all the time...XD**

**  
...i just insulted myself**

anyways i will TRY hard and write different one-shots, and hopefully it won't be OOC, in any character...

...ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF:

**CONFESSIONS OF AN UCHIHA **

* * *

**Literature Class With Uchiha Sasuke  
**

**Author: Miss-Kawaii-XOXO**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Pairing: Sasusaku **

**Author Note: cough...i didn't write in a long time, neh? Haha NOOOO DON'T SHOOT MEE~~, cough...i love ya all? Is it enough? Hahaha ANYWAYS ENJOY OKAY?! And telllllll me what do you think?!**

**Summary: AU, Sitting beside Uchiha Sasuke, in the literature class, can always be nice… and confession in an Uchiha way can happen one day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Dedicated: To everyone who review/fav./alert/read any of my stories, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to any of the reviews, but all of you made my day…(smile) thanks, hope you enjoy it. **

**REEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWW**

**

* * *

  
**

"'Eu to Brutu?' then fall Caesar" said Kakashi as he read the well known play, written by the famous author, William Shakespeare, except, this time, it's not that famous anymore, it's more of a boring blabbing play for the students, but some, who loves literature is paying attention to the drama occurring.

One of the students who were paying attention that is equal to zero percentage, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sighed one more time, as she looked at the text in front of her before leaning her head on her hand, she took a glance at who is sitting beside her, the so-famous, her best friend, and _**her secret love**_, Uchiha Sasuke, who was looking outside, Sakura huffed before she wrote in her text book.

Write something, will you? I'm bored till death

But Sasuke didn't see her massage, so she had to nudge him therefore he can notice, he glared at her for ruining his moment, but his eyes averted toward her massage, slowly he picked his blue mechanical pen.

**Umm, you okay?**

Sakura turned toward him, and glared before holding her cute pink pencil

I am telling you to say something and all you tell me is …Are you okay? Tell me. Do I look okay? Huh?

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her comment, before writing his reply about her babbling

**Che…I was being nice with you, fine I won't tell you anything anymore**

Sakura looked at him at a terrified state, before she quickly wrote a reply

NO! PLEASE NO! If you did, then I will stab you the same way Brutus stabbed Caesar

Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow up

**Hmm, I thought you hated this lesson…**

I did, but like I had to get one thing or two, or else I won't pass, and if I didn't pass, it will be a big problem and everyone will hate me, and they will leave me alone, I don't want that, but Sasuke, if that happened will you leave me?

**I think I will…**

Sakura gaped and sniffed in a dramatic way

After all, what I did for you, the tomato I gave it to you, I gave it, to you with a heart full of love and friendship…Will you ditch me, after all and everything I did for you? *sniff* you broke my tiny pink heart, Uchiha

Sakura quickly noticed her mistake and scratched the love word, before Sasuke can notice it, but too bad for her, Sasuke did notice it, and he did smirk about it

**Hyper much?**

She grinned at him before writing

Yes, it was a nice chocolate ice-cream, thanks Sasuke…it was a nice treatment

**Aa…sure**

Sakura huffed before writing

Back to the old Sasuke, don't you have emotions other than 'Aa.' Or 'Hn'

…

Don't dot me, Sasuke, it's a speedy conversation, you can't dot…

**Sakura…I can dot, as you dot a lot in the messenger**

That's another case, Sasuke, don't change the subject

**Aa…**

I'm going to suicide because of you

**K…just don't get me in it…write your suicide letter and sent it to me, to give it to others**

Haha, very funny, Sasuke, I never knew you had such a humor sense in you

**U told me, and I have been told before**

Are you mocking me? ARE U MAKING FUN OF ME?!! Huh?...I was being nice

**Really? I thought you were trying to be evil**

Sasuke…stop this silly joke, it's not funny anymore

**Aaa…since when it was funny?**

ENOUGH!

Two minutes had passed before any of them said something and surprisingly it was Sasuke who started it…but what makes it weirder, that Sasuke took another pen before writing with it

**Sakura**

She looked at what he wrote

Yeah?

**Remember, when you asked me before, if I like someone…**

Sakura looked at what he said in worry, she was scared, she was afraid that if he liked someone other than her, she will be heartbroken, but …whatever he chooses, she will always be there for him, isn't that friend for?

Of course, so you ready to answer?

He smirked

**Yes, and yes, I do like someone**

Sakura gulped and gapped looking at him

OMG! Who?!

He smirked and wrote…

**If you want to know, then…from our conversation, in a different pen color than this…pick the first letter of every line I wrote…**

Sakura looked at him with one eyebrow up, but nodded her head; she took a marker to mark the letters

She started marking the letters, first was U, and then it goes on and on

And finally

After a few of the longest moment in Sakura's life, she gathered the letter together

…

…

She couldn't believe it

…

She reread it again

…

She looked at Sasuke to see him smirking looking at Kakashi

…

She looked one more time at what he wrote

..

It was

U

C

H

I

H

A

S

A

K

U

R

A

..it was..

Uchiha…Sakura

Her name

Was written with his family name

…

**_RIIIIIING!!!_**

"Okay, class is over, students, I hope you enjoyed today lesson, remember to do your homework" and with that Kakashi left

Sakura turned to the side to ask Sasuke something, but…

To be silence

With

A kiss

…She felt him smirking on her lips, she notices it, but she couldn't react, she was more in a shock to kill him back

He parted away from her, leaning his forehead with her, and he laced his hand with her bringing it closer to be beside their faces.

"You, me, together after this year...forever" he smirked before whispering to her "I know you won't say no…to a guy like me, proposing to you, on his last year in school"

She laughed too much that her body start shaking.

She looked at him with teary eyes and bright smile "you just had to ruin it?" he smirks before kissing her forehead, and looking at her, through her eyes

"What do you say, Haruno Sakura? Will you accept me, Uchiha Sasuke, to be your future husband?"

Sakura looked at the rest of the class, who was gaping at the action they just received and telling her to say yes, she looked one more time in the eyes of the person she loved, and then she just

Nodded her head, which caused Sasuke to laugh

A moment that she will always remember

A moment

When

Uchiha Sasuke proposed to Haruno Sakura _(soon to be Uchiha)_ in the middle of the class

…

"Sasuke-kun?" he looked at her with a confused soft look, "hm?" Sakura grinned but tapped his forehead, "Couldn't you confess that you love me first?"

Sasuke just smirk and said "Uchiha's has it own way of expressing..." she looked at him and nodded not pushing it forward, he just closed and breathed into her ear, "but for you, I love you, Sakura"

"I love you" he repeated, Sakura's heart stopped working for seconds, but she smiled back and pulled him into a kiss that meant one thing

'I love you too'

_**Owari**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Let go

"Let Go"

A/N: The story name have been changed to "A bowl full of words" : ( cuz I took the title that CrAzY-sIlLy-Me

I'M REALLY SORRY!!! : ( I never knew! But thanks to ..15

Thanks a lot

sorry again CrAzY-sIlLy-Me (I love your name XD)

A/N: I dont own Naruto and never will...(Again i'm sorry! I'm soo mean :( )

Summary: That wasn't written in the script, he was suppose to say , let go, not I love you

* * *

They were walking normally, everything was perfect, they were mere friends nothing more, but one of them had more feeling to the other, Sakura.

But nothing everything is turning up to be perfect

a second ago, everything was perfect

the next, one of them were hanging on the rope, between life and death.

"Sakura" Sasuke gritted as he was holding her hand.

It was her fault, that wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't suppose to walk through the bridge, but she ended up, almost falling, when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand and replace their position.

Sasuke now is hanging to life, while a dark pitch black valley was below them, "Sakura" he gritted again, he wasn't holding her hand, but she was.

"Just...hang...in there" she muttered, she was a female, she didn't have the strength to hold Sasuke much longer.

"Just let go" he told her, her eyes widened but her hold didn't flutter, "No! NO" She shuttered, her eyes getting teary, her body was on the floor, and only her arm is the way that Sasuke can come back up.

The cliff is too slippery, he couldn't just raise up from it.

"Le..-"

"NO! I told you! No!" she smiled through her tears, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I will save you, just a second...i will save you, because..." Sasuke stared at her, even in those situation his personality never flattered for a second.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked at him and grinned "Because I love the cold, baka Sasuke" Sasuke smirked but that smirk looked more as a smile, Sakura gapped at his same.

"Sakura?" She looked at him as she tried to pull him upward, There was a prove, he was smiling, "I love you"

Sakura was in shock, but then she felt Sasuke's hand on her arm that was holding her "But, you have to let go of me" he pushed her arms away.

Causing him to fall down, but he was looking at her with a smile, "Let go" he mouthed, and he fell down

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she yelled

…

…

"**AND CUT"**

Sasuke fell on a huge futon that secure him from injury, "Good work, Sasuke" said the director, Kakashi.

"Hmphhhh, that pinkish girl didn't know how to act the turn very well" said Karin, who is suppose to play Sakura's turn, which is the main actress of the movie.

Kakashi looked at her, and rolled his eyes toward Sasuke who was leaving toward his room, muttering "I don't think Sasuke accept with you"

"Hey Kakashi-sensi" Called Sakura, as she was drinking her strawberry juice, "How was it?" she grinned "You were amazing, Saku!" Sakura blushed and laughed "Thanks!"

a moment of silent went between the three, (Karin was still there) "Hey, Kakashi-sensi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay with what Sasuke did?"

Karin now interfered "Eh? What did Sasuke-kun do?" Sakura rolled her eyes and hold the script in front of her, "Read the scene we just acted"

Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head "Why would I? I'm not acting in it" Sakura frowned and tried to hide her anger, "Just read it, Karin" Ordered Kakashi, she finally accepted and started reading it.

"So? What's the mistake Sasuke-kun did?" Kakashi looked at Sakura ignoring Karin for a few seconds "Sakura, I'm okay with what Sasuke did, and if you didn't like it, you should go and ask him" he smirked from under his mask, Sakura nodded her head, going to ask Sasuke in his room.

"Hey! What did Sasuke-kun do?" Kakashi looked at her and then looked back at Sakura.

"Sasuke said, I love you" Karin gapped and looked into the script, page by page

…

it was true

there is no line or hint that Sasuke is going to spell those three words

it's not written in the script, but he said it.

He said it to Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" she knocked his door, she heard a grunted, so she knew Sasuke was allowing her in.

Sakura have knew Sasuke since college, they were both in the acting college till Sasuke transferred to the Sound college, both graduated same year, and they are both good friend with Naruto, the famous singer/actor, that still aim for the best.

She opened the door and entered, she didn't ask him if she could take a seat or not, because she didn't see him, he's changing she guessed.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" she heard it from the bathroom, there is no shower sound, so she knew he was just changing.

"I have been wondering..." he came out of the bathroom, still tucking his shirt inside, Sakura averted and looked away to avoid blushing and glooming over his-too-perfect-body

"What...What did you say when we were filming...were you?" Sasuke looked toward Sakura and walked to her, Sakura turned toward him and she was tearing "Were you making fun of me?"

he was shocked, but he didn't show it, he let her continue, "Were you just making fun of me...just because I confessed to you when we were in college, before you transfer to the sound college?" She gulped and there was tears falling off her eyes, she was biting her lower lips looking at him for an answer.

Sasuke sighed, and he stepped closer to her, he looked at her and then rolled his eyes

"Baka!" he said

She looked at him surprise but didn't say anything

"You mean what you said to me that time right?" he asked her, she looked at him with a teary eyes, that is clashing with a black eyes that is tinted with grey.

"Yes" she answered with a chocked voice, she smiled sadly, Sasuke asked her again "And you still?" _love me?_

She laughed "Yes" Sasuke smirked and hugged her, holding her body upward, letting his head fall in the junction in her neck. "eh?" she whispered shocked.

"I mean what I said...Sakura"

"wh-what?" she shuttered, Sasuke pulled back to look in her eyes, "i love you" he whispered it, slowly

Sakura laughed through her cries, she started hitting him slightly "Baka! BAKA! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Sasuke for the first time, erupted into laughter, and then he hugged as she cried in happiness.

"I know, I know"

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"How in earth were you able to hold me for complete five minutes?"

grin "Gym can do miracles, and thank my trainer, Tsunade"

"Yeah..."

Snuggle, muffle talking "I love you"

hold closer "I love you too, Haruno Sakura"

she grinned "Uchiha Sakura, it is"

smirk "in one week, it is"

* * *

**I'm kind of in a haste i'm sorry about in grammar mistake and spelling (which is of course there) **

**Again i'm sorry : ( I still feel bad i didn't mean it**

**Review and tell me what u think?**

**XOXO**


	3. Night of Confessions

Chapter Title: Night of confessions

Genre: Hurt/comfort/romance

Rate: T

Pairing: Sasusaku

Summary .03: "I love you" she confessed on the night before his wedding, and she wasn't the bride

A/N: I'm glad a lot of people (liked?) My story *grin* Thanks a lot! Okay this one came when I'm just sitting at work doing nothing, so this is a slight change, cheesy.. I don't know

I just had a mood change!

I don't own Naruto, will you believe it?

Enjoy!

Review? Please?

a/n : *roll my eyes..what with me and changing titles!! THIS IS THE LAST

**the official name of the story is : When The Love Falls**

**

* * *

**

_No matter what i do_

_i always feel my heart pounding over and over_

_everytime i see your face_

_your eyes_

_and your smile_

_so please... don't look away_

_make me feel alive  
_

* * *

"Sakura?" he called her name softly, the called person turned toward Sasuke, having a smile on her face, she called him back "Sasuke!" in a teasing tone.

He smirked in return "Aa" he walked toward her, where she was standing on the bridge they always met since they were in team 7

He leaned on the bridge the same way he used to, Sakura looked at him and smiled lovingly.

They both got close together, _too close_, since he came back.

they both had a relation together, _secretly_ of course, since Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else will disapprove this relation, telling Sakura, that Sasuke is the rough type and he will never care about her.

Surprisingly, none of those words were true, not a single one.

...

They were _lovers_

She remember she would always woke up with him looking at her with a soft look on his face, with his hand making it's way to her hair strand and moving it away from her face gently, no one ever saw that side of Sasuke, except _her_.

They both would wake up, she would tell him 'morning' and he would answer with an 'Aa', if she was any other girl she would frown, but Sakura never did frown, he acknowledge her, but on the last time they were together in the morning.

He told her 'good morning', even though shock was on her face, she smiled back and gave him a _chaste kiss_ on his lips, and he didn't pull her back like the first time she did.

...

"Sakura?" he called her again, she looked at him realizing she was inside her memories for a long time, "Ah! Gomen, Sasuke-kun"

Sakura shifted to her side, she was sad, her heart is being broken into pieces till now, from the moment she heard that Sasuke is going to get married from a previously _arranged marriage_ from his parents before they die.

The wind shifted strongly, causing Sakura to shiver a bit, "Cold?" she looked to see Sasuke asking her, she grinned and rubbed her hands on her arms, shaking her head, Sasuke shook his head at her stubborn mind she had, he shrugged the jacket out of his body, already missing the warmth but knowing it's for a good cause, Sakura was busy rubbing her arms, it was her fault for just wearing a scarf, which was looking pretty when she saw it at the store.

Until she felt something heavy fall on her back

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked him, _if it was okay?_ Sasuke shrugged "keep it" she smiled as she snuggled to jacket that had his aroma, "_Ariguto_" she whispered happily, Sasuke just nodded his head.

Another moment of silent fell between both of them.

Sakura gulped, she wanted to tell him before tomorrow

Before His_ wedding_ day

She just wants to tell him

One more time

One _last_ time

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at her, telling her to go on, Sakura got closer to him, looking anywhere but him, she stopped when she was in front of him.

She just stood there, thinking about how to tell him

"Sakur-" she cut him "Don't, I have to tell you"

He understood and didn't interrupt her again, he just stared at her smooth pink her, her smooth baby-like skin, and her eyes that _captivate_ him for a long time.

Though both was having a relation together secretly, Sasuke _didn't_ tell Sakura once I love you, and Sakura didn't push him, but what surprised Sasuke was Sakura _never_ told him that ever.

Both of them _kissed_

Both of them _snuggled_

Both of them_…loved_

But _none_ of them _confessed_

"I love you"

But she just did

On the night before his wedding day

Sasuke looked at her eyes, they were determined but they were soft too, her hands (half of her hands were covered by his jacket's sleeves) her body leaning to him closer, her body was shaking, was it cold or fear, he didn't know

All he could do, is just replay what he heard hoping he would hear it again from her

"I love you"

And he did

Silent was filling the atmosphere as thick as their line of their relation is

Sakura was waiting, silently, expecting one of two answers

Either she will be rejected or she will be with him

But

it was a _lose/lose_ battle

She was already losing him

He was going to marry someone else other than her

And yet she was telling him

What she felt long ago and what she still feels for him.

…

Winds started to play with them

Swinging right and left

She knew, even if he love her, he would never break what his parents decided for him, he won't

"Sakura?" he asked her, she looked at his lips, how it moved, she felt his touch on her hair, digging it slowly and gently brushing it.

"Hmm?" she asked him as she leaned toward his touch, closing her eyes, Sasuke looked at her

And then he leaned closer

Whispering

_Smoothly_

_Softly_

As his voice rang slowly into her ears

Making her heart bump faster than any other time

She was in love

And she knew it

And he knew it

She love him

And only one thing was between them

From them being together

…she opened to be dazzled by a pair of dark grey eyes; she was hypnotized by his eyes

But what caused her to be astonish

Is the grin on his face

He whispered in her ear

Slowly

"Will you run away with me?"

And all she could

Is _cry_

…

She's crying because she's happy

She never cared about anyone but him

She laughed as she cried

"Yes" she said in a husky tone, "Anywhere"

Sasuke's grin changed into something amazing

A smile

Something she always wanted to see

His smile

She laughed through her tears wiping them with the palm of her hand

She then felt a pair of lips pressed on her forehead, she smiled of how he always protected, and always thought of her, always took care of her as if she was an easily broken

And how he always loves

She knew he couldn't say _**I love you**_

But

She can wait

She will wait

_**Because they both have all the time for themselve**__s_

………

"Sasuke-kun?"

"hmm?"

"What about everyone in Konoha?"

Eyebrow up "Are you backing up your choice?"

Blushes "No no! never, it's just I'm worried"

Smirk "Don't worry, I am sure that the dobe will understand"

Smiles "Yeah, I guess"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...?"

"I love you"

Slightly smiles "Aa"

* * *

_I will wait for you_

_i will wait for you even if i had  
_

_to wait_

_F_

_o_

_r_

_e_

_v_

_e_

_r_

* * *

_**Chapter 03. Night of Confessions**_

_**from**_

_**When the love falls**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	4. Immune

**Immune**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**A/N: Haha sorry about the late update? But I have been facing problems ...ugh drama life**

**haha anyways ! Hope u enjoy this short one-shot..i know it's lame, but can ya handle it?**

**Summary: **

**AU, Never in his life, he met someone who was immune to his charm, and yeah! It had to be the only person his heart chose! But she won't stand strong long**

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own Naruto!**

**Oh don't ask me who is the bold in the story**

**let's say...narrator**

* * *

Sasuke hated waiting

he frowned as he looked at the paper in his pale fingers

758

he looked up that the machine that wrote the numbers

_740_

he frowned, he had to wait more?

He hated waiting

waiting is for losers

it was Naruto's fault after all, Sasuke was suppose to go to the bank yesterday, depositing his money in his account, but NO! Naruto has to come and pull him away

now Sasuke is stuck in the most busiest day of the week

…

he looked around, trying to find something that will interest his eyes

but sadly nothing did

he only saw people cheerfully chatting with each other

he tsk-ed when he saw them

some people reading books

he wanted to hit himself, how could he forget to bring something to waste time

but

no one did every take his interest

drawing his I-pod from his pocket, he started listening to music hoping it will take his boredom away

**he was 23**

**he wasn't dating anyone**

**he has a fan club**

**he is the heir of one of the most richest company in the world**

**he was the one and the only**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

…

**and yeah, he has stalker**

**...with S**

**stalkers!**

* * *

Finally!

After sitting for about hour, he should have let someone else do it for him

but no~~ as a Uchiha he should learn and blah blah

…

757

ONE MORE!

He stood up

and he _almost _Stretch out but he's a Uchiha

no stretch

…

**ding dong**

758

he walked to the counter

but to stopped by _PINK HAIR_

Pink?

Who the hell will dye her hair pink?

…

HIS TURN WAS TAKEN BY A PINK HAIRED GIRL

…

**Uchiha Sasuke, can you be more loser than that?**

"OI!" how Uchiha of you, he called, the person who was in front of him, turned around

…

time stopped

he could swear

as she slowly turned around

…

he could only gasp

**INWARDLY, of course**

…

she is

**(no way he will admit it to her)**

beautiful

…

"Yes?" she blinked, as her long eyelashes closed her stunning forest colored eyes, and opened it

**he was**

**captivated**

**hit by a Cupid**

**stuck by lighting**

**killed and raise again from death**

**had a heart attack **

**was stabbed hundred million times**

**you just name it**

**it did happened to Sasuke**

**HE WAS SOOOOOOOOO IN LOVE**

…

he couldn't believe

how his heart started to beat faster than ever

…

but he was Uchiha, he won't just beg for her to date him

...he smirked

she will do that

"that's my turn" he said in his smooth nice seducing tone, he could hear his stalkers moaning and squealing like crazy

the pretty pweety girl blinked

**unbelievable **

**she was unaffected**

**She was in love!**

**Love at first sight!…**

**no**

**no**

**she can't be**

…

**She's immune to the Uchiha's charm**

**how?**

**No one ever in this life, were immune to his charm**

**not even men!**

…

she frowned

_She looks cute when she frown_

**Yeah, Sasuke! You only had to fall to the only person who is immune to you magic charming**

"Sorry! But it's my turn, look!" he took his time slowly looking at her arm, then her wrist, then her palm, then her lean, long finger pointing toward the counter, as he heard her smooth voice

**BUT**

…

eyebrow up

the counter was wrong

it's 799

Sasuke looked that the man in the counter

_Slightly _ignoring the ...goddess beside him

"OI" **Rude tone, GO!**

"Y-Yes?" the man shuttered

"Where is my turn?" he sneered every single word

the princess _(he can't just stop at single name) _looked at the man, and then at Sasuke

his inner, not that we know he had one, was dancing happily

"Uhh! It's acutally 798, miss, but we have part of number 8 wicked"

**wicked?**

...Sasuke smirked and looked at the cute lady, she was streaming red

"gomen ne sai! I'm sorry! I didn't knew about it! I was in hurry and I didn't notice" and she kept on and on

but what only what Sasuke can listen, is nothing

he was looking at how her lips were moving and how will it feel when it's pressed on his lips

…

**now to think about it**

**One rule when you are an Uchiha:**

**you can have anything you want**

…

and Sasuke wanted to taste those lips

..

and so shall it be

* * *

She was cut

she was CUT

by the most unbelievably amazing pair of lips

All what Sakura can feel is her heart beat, trying to get out of her body

she was melting

dying

**She was in love!**

**Love at first sight!**

…

Sakura was immune to his charm

Till she was kissed

but hell

those lips what she wanted to taste

and that what she will get

…

she quickly warped her hands around his neck

as she deepened the kiss, he was taken, but didn't flattered

after what seems to be a minutes

**(but not for both of them of course)**

they parted, breathing heavily

… you can clearly hear the whooping and clapping from people who were waiting for there turns

**what a great show**

**clap, clap**

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

**...was the kiss a way to say hi?**

And without any suspense

Sasuke bowed and pointed his arm toward the counter like a gentleman

"Your turn"

Sakura laughed and nodded her head

while the counter was working

Sakura was chatting with Sasuke, but the time the counter finished

they both had already exchanged numbers

**forward much?**

"I would like to meet you some other time, Sasuke"

all what Sasuke can do, is sweep her off her feet to meet his lips

**Hormones much, Sasuke?**

"Sure" he whispered slowly

"S-a-k-u-r-a"

* * *

**this time**

**for the first time in his life**

**Sasuke doesn't mind waiting anymore**

**IT WAS WORTH IT**

* * *

"Oi Teme! I would like you to meet my girlfriend's friend"

eyebrow up "hn"

two pairs of eyes widened

one pair confused

kiss from the two they-never-met-before pair

"...EH! SASUKE-TEME KNEW SAKURA-CHAN BEFORE!!!!!!!!!"

"Shh! Shut up, Naruto" grinning

"Hn! She got that right" kiss

* * *

_**Chapter 04. Immune**_

_**from **_

**_When the Love falls_**

**_

* * *

  
_**


	5. Her boys

**Title: Her Boys**

**Rate: T?**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSakuSasu (Team seven)**

**Summary: They are her boys, she is their girls, that's a fact that will never change**

**A/N: I'm proud of this chapter, it's my favorite **

**Standard disclaimer is applied for all chapters**

* * *

They are her boys

she's their girl

and that's a fact

that will never change

_Ever_

To one of the two, she was his life, she made him smile daily, made him want to be stronger just to protect her

she was his moon, his light in the night

she is everything he ever wanted

she always took care of him, healed him, spoiled him, hugged him, laughed with him, kissed him

loved him

he could only now look at her

As his heart pumped for life

_just for her_

and only her

she is Haruno Sakura, the girl who loves him

and he is Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who loves her

to the second boy, she is something he never knows how to express, she is annoying but at the same time not.

she always make him weak, but strong, dead but alive

She was his sun, in the day, and his star at night

she did everything she could do for him

she healed him whenever he was hurt

she hugged him whenever he was sad

she laughed with him whenever he was happy

she kissed whenever he was there

she is nothing but also everything

she is weak but at the same time strong

she is a piece of puzzle in his life, that is never meant to be solved

She is Haruno Sakura, the girl that loves him

and he is Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who loves her

she is just a girl to them

but a lover too

she scolded them, but laughed with them

they were her boys

her pretty young boys

who always protected her

from anything to nothing

She was their life

as they were her life

she loved them both

a lot

very much

more than anything

_added with everything_

Naruto is her sun

and

Sasuke is her night

Naruto is her shiny knight

and

Sasuke is her protector in the dark

both of them were _opposite_

both of them are _different_

_she knew she had to choose one_

but

she could never do that

she needed them both

as much as she needed air and water

there was a slight difference in her love to them

Sasuke is her air, she can't live a second without him

Naruto is her water, she can live days without him, but no matter what, she will run back to him

both of them

were her lovers

She loves them both

Naruto has always been there when she was sad, his arm were wide open for her

Sasuke, was there too, he would always push her to something she never thought she could be, and she's glad he did

She is Haruno Sakura

he is Uzumaki Naruto

and

he is Uchiha Sasuke

She loves them both

they love her too

and nothing in the world could change this fact

they are and will always be, team seven

"I love you"

She smiled to them as she said it

one of them grinned

and the other smirked

but didn't say anything

because she already knew what is it

"_I love you too"_

_was echoed in her heart_

Team seven

is what

they are

* * *

_**Love can be for two people**_

_**but love is for whoever your heart choose**_

_**and her heart**_

_**chose two

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 05. Her boys**_

_**from**_

_**When the love falls**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	6. Triangle

_**Title: Triangle**_

_**Pairing: Sasusaku, SakuNaru**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance**_

_**Summary: Love and cheating, that's who they are**_

_**A/n: I can't think of a good summary for it! FORGIVE MEEEE! :(**_

_**Anyways, that is one of my quickest, I just can't over those two couple …XD sorry if you didn't like it**_

* * *

_**Knock knock**_

_**Door opening**_

…

"H-Hey, Sasuke-kun" she shuttered slowly, she hesitated, Sasuke looked at her with an eyes filled with surprised

He looked at her slowly bending down, to meet her eyes

"Are you sure?" he merely asked her but slowly asked her.

She looked at him for a moment then nodded her head slowly determination in her eyes

"I'm sure"

He moved a bit, allowing her to enter the house

As she entered, he slowly closed the door while he reached down to kiss her lips

Ignoring the rings on their fingers

**He is in love with her**

**So much**

**That he will cheat with her**

* * *

_**Door opening**_

"How was it?" she heard a voice calling her as her body was facing the door, "huh?" She tensed while turning around to meet the gaze of that person

"Your work, what else?" she saw him grin, she avoided his gaze

"It was okay" she said as she quickly went to _their _bedroom, as the eyes of the person followed her

"Sakura-chan" his sea colored eyes was filled with sadness, and all he could do is sadly smiled.

**He is in love with her**

**So much **

**he can forgive her**

* * *

_Two Guys in love_

_Two hearts in love_

_One Girl in the middle_

_One heart is broken_

_That's their Story_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 06. Triangle**_

_**From**_

_**When the Love falls**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	7. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

**Couple: Sasusaku**

**Genre: Hurt /comfort**

**Summary: All what she can thinks of is that she wants to stay with him for the rest-of his life.**

* * *

She was listening smiling softly as she felt him shifting on her bed, he was trying to be quiet, unknown to him that she was listening to every single movement he ever did, his way of movement, his way of breathing.

They are lovers, they hug they snuggle, they are in love with each other, but they never shows it to anyone.

She kept smiling as he shifted under her blankets, he would always come at night, she wasn't sure why, but in heart she is glad.

She loves him and she wants to stay with him for the rest of her life with him.

She thought that as she wrapped her arms around him.

And what Sasuke did, is wrap his arm back at her, with one thought on his mind with a small smile on his face 'Tomorrow'

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 07: Tomorrow **_

_**From **_

_**When the Love Falls**_


	8. Double

**Title: Double**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Couple: Sasusaku**

**Summary: I'm yours, and you are mine**

**

* * *

**

At a day like this, she would just be in the kitchen making food, and listening to him taking a shower at the early morning.

But today it's different; she stayed on bed, hearing him taking a shower getting ready for his mission.

She sighed on her bed, she knew about his mission, and she is jealous.

Uchiha Sasuke has to seduce a female S-rank wanted, and since he is - **(as Naruto the Hokage says) **- the most attractive guy after him, it was sure that he is going to the mission.

Uchiha Sakura, doesn't like anyone touching her husband, especially by a woman that he is going to seduce.

Sasuke and seducing, doesn't go in the same sentence, but, one look from him is more than enough to be counted as seducing.

"AUGH!!" She yelled as she thought it over.

She missed her very-attractive-one-year-husband exiting the bathroom, hearing his wife gives a frustrated yell, looking at her with one eyebrow with a towel in his hand ruffling his hair, and a stunning shirtless dripping water body; sadly she was giving him her back, so she didn't see him.

At that exact time, Sakura decided to get everything out of her heart "I don't want him to seduce any girl! I don't want any woman near my husband! Who is amazing, incredible, stunning loving guy, Gosh I'm so jealous-"

"Aa, you are"

Her eyes were wide open, she didn't turn around to look at him, and she just gulped closing her eyes.

She felt the bed shifting, Sasuke was leaning his knee on the bed, as his hands went toward her shoulder turning her to face him.

Sakura kept her eyes closed, and her hand went to hold the blanket, as she pulled it over her head.

"Sakura" he said annoyed, "yes?" she squealed out, Sasuke sighed as he gripped and pulled the blanket out of her face, she is stunning

She is so beautiful, and he loves her so much

"You are stupid"

"Eh?" she was surprised, Sasuke rolled his eyes, then he laid beside her, putting his arm around her waist, and with his left hand he took hold of her left hand, pulling both of their left hands to their faces.

"What is this?" He pointed with his head on her ring finger.

"A..Ring?"

He chuckled; and then he just rolled his eyes as he walked toward the cabinet, wearing a plain black T-shirt.

She was looking at him in confuse, Sasuke looked at her and smirked, and he showed her, his finger ring, that hold the bond between them.

He looked at her and spoke slowly

**"I'm yours"**

She was shocked, and shy, she was blushing, a lot, he is hers, she never thought of it in that way.

She missed Sasuke who was so close to her right now "And…" she was still blushing

**"You are mine"**

All she can think of about doing, is jumping right into his arm and kissing him so many times, and all what can Sasuke do is smirk, as her lips touched his.

* * *

_**Chapter 08: Double**_

_**From **_

_**When the Love Falls**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	9. Home

**Title: Home**

**Couple: Sasusaku**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: He's back and all he can do is look at her eyes, waiting for her reaction**

**A/N: in few weeks I will publish other one-shots in their own…hopefully I will write them and publish them online : ) in few days later**

**Thank You For The Reviews!**

* * *

He's back

Everyone were in shock, because they never thought that he would come by himself walking slowly toward the gates, nothing fluttering his pride.

He is

Uchiha Sasuke.

Secretly, there was something that was invading his mind, _She_

_She in_

_Haruno Sakura_

He can't possibly think of a reason of why is he thinking about her, but all what he is he thinking of her reaction

"Sakura" came the person he was just thinking about in front of him.

Silent was between them

He decided to close his eyes, slowly, he felt something agonizing in his heart as he saw her sadness, the shock, the pain looking in her eyes,

but there was something in her eyes, was it happiness?

The silent kept on for few seconds, he didn't dare to open his eyes at the time, when suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer to him.

He was anticipating something, he knew she would give him something, a piece of her mind, for leaving her in the middle of the night all alone on the bench.

...

...

...

This

Wasn't what he expected

All what he felt, is a warm pair of soft lips pressing on his cheek.

It was kiss

She _kissed _him on his cheek

After all what he done to her? She kisses him?

He opened his eyes, slowly as she pulled her lips away from his cheek he turned toward her.

He was taken, by her expression

She was _smiling_

She was _smiling, _the same pure smile that he saw before.

"Welcome back"

That was all she said, and all he could say is "…Aa" he looked at the sky and smirked

_She do surprise him a lot, after all…_

"I'm home"

_She is the one for him_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 09. Home**_

_**From**_

_**When the Love Falls **_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	10. Anything

Title: Anything

Genre: Angst/Romance

Couples: Sasusaku, NaruSaku

Summary: he would do anything just to be with her, anything

A/N: Believe me ... i didn't know how did that came from

* * *

"Take care, I want you to come back to me with your full body" Said a 25-years old lady, Sakura, who is currently known as..

"Of course, Wifey!! Just believe in me" replied the other ninja

…Uzumaki Sakura, who just laughed in return before turning to the other ninja in her husband's team.

"You too, Sasuke-kun" his name came out slowly as she remembered what she is doing…

...

"hn…of course"

...

…she is cheating on her husband with his like-brother, Sasuke.

She waved to both of them, unknowing that...

...

...

It will be the last time she sees one of them…

* * *

Knock, Knock

It has been two weeks since the two greatest ninja departed from Konoha to their S-Rank mission, Sakura, who was just cleaning the dishes heard knocking on the door.

In a haste, she was able to open the door, she was about to tell the visitor to come in, to avoid the rain, when she met the only person she thought she won't meet

"Sasuke-kun?" she needed to make sure

"…" but he didn't reply as he usually does.

She was worried, Sasuke looked…

"Where is Naruto? Isn't he here? Is he in the hospital? I-" she was cut but him

"Sakura"

…different

..

..

"Yes?"

he didn't pause a second, he just stared right through her eyes, the eyes that he loves the most, more than anything.

...

...

...

"He's dead"

..

..

..

_Thunder roar_

_.._

_..  
_

"huh?" her eyes became dull, but he didn't faze his eyes away from her, he watched her eyes as they faded to dark green.

"What? It, it can't be…" Her hands were gripped by him, pulling her to his chest, as his other hand went to her head, pulling it on his chest.

"He is gone"

And that was the resolution of her confusion

She cried

She cried more than she ever did

But…she failed to see

The look on her lover's eyes…

...

The Sadness

...

The sorrow

...

The pain

...

The hurt

...

The _jealously_

...

And…

**The guilt**

Of what he did

…

He pulled her closer to his body, he told her already

And he was whispering it to her again

**"I will do anything just to be with you" **

_Even if it meant killing someone…_

_..._

_..._

_Anything for you  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 11. Anything**_

_**From**_

_**When The Love Falls**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	11. Again

**Title: Again**

**Genre: Drama/Romance  
**

**Couple: Sasusaku, OC(or a main character depending on you)Saku**

**Summary: he attacked her home, just to ask her for another chance.**

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty busy, so it's hard for me to post a chapter or even a story, but I'm currently working on a sum of stories, I'm getting a week vacation soon, so I might be able to work on them.**

**For now, I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry about the Author note**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Konoha was under fire, everyone was panicked, but she was on the other side, calm, content, worried, of course, but not showing it, her eyebrows was drawn down, her concentration was failing her, from the moment she heard that news that is transferred from one ninja to another, _Uchiha Sasuke is the one who attacked the village._

"Go" she heard the person, who she was healing, calling her, she looked at him and shook her head, tears are failing down, her lips are bitten, "No, you are more important than him, _you are the one who I chose_" the called person chuckled and grabbed the wrist of one of the hands that was healing him causing her to stop, she was shocked, she looked at him, there was smile drawn on his lips that are full of blood, "G…o" he whispered slowly as his hand had a weaker grip on her wrist, Sakura's eyes widened, as her _husband's _eyes started to close slowly "No! Please don't! NO!" but he couldn't hear her.

Tears are falling faster and faster, she couldn't hold her tears, _she didn't want to hold her tears, _everything around her was moving fast, explosions were heard around her, everyone was running around, yelling for help, or going to help, but she just sat there crying her heart out.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she heard someone yell, causing her to tense, she used her arm to wipe her tears, the moment her arm fell down, her eyes were full with hatred.

Quickly, she stood up, despite her injury, running toward the ninja who was yelling her _enemy _name.

* * *

"Pathetic" he said as he sliced the ninja's chest, he was here for a reason, and yet he couldn't find _her_.

"SASUKE!" a smirk appeared on his face, guess he doesn't need to look anymore, he turned around as he sheathed his katana, his smirk gotten wider, she never changed, and she's the same Sakura as he knew.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed something different in her, two things to be exact, the look on her eyes were filled with hatred, and she hate him but that didn't worry him much, because he knew already that she will hate him, but what caught his eyes is the shinning ring on her finger.

_She's married_

"Sasuke! You are going to pay for what you did" his eyes are still focused on her ring, "who?" he asked, she ignored his question as she ran fast to punch him, he avoided it easily, "Sakura" she didn't hear him, she kept sending punches to him which, he was avoiding easily, she was punching air, and she didn't even care.

"Why?!" she yelled as she send her right hand to punch his face, as usual it was a fail, her eyes are getting teary, he noticed everything about her, how her body moved, her eyes, her lips, her hair, everything "Sakura"

"Why? After many years, you come back, after I started to have a great life" he frowned, she stopped hand in mid air and started crying, "After…After I started to have a great life, you come and destroy everything I built…you, you broke my heart, you left me, you…"

"Sakura…" he cut her, and for the first time, she looked at his eyes, it has been a long time, since she saw his eyes, "I'm here" he told her.

She shook her head, hands now on her mouth, taking few steps backward, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her.

"You came back after you threw everything away…is that what you want? To just come back and get everything back? Sasuke, you destroyed everything, because of you, I lost my life" She sniffed as she said that "I lost…my love"

"No, you didn't" he replied too quickly, causing her to jerk her head toward him, her eyes are turning dark green, "You don't know me, you left me alone Sasuke, eight years ago" he had heard enough, he appeared in front of her holding her wrist in front of their faces, "Let go of me! Let go of me as I did to you!" his eyes were sharp, "no"

"No?! WHY?" she yelled, he leaned closer toward her, as he whispered those words to her "Because I came back to start again with you."

He captured her lips without her permission, she was shocked, surprised, out taken, she froze, and she didn't know what to say.

"Come with me" he whispered as he parted away from her lips, "Come with me, and I won't harm Konoha anymore" her eyes narrowed "You planned this?" he smirked and answered with a shrug "Possibly…" he leaned his forehead on hers, she struggled a bit but couldn't win on him, "Come with me, you promised me you would do anything for me…so come with me"

"No" she answered, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her in confusion, "I'm married, and…and I have lost my love to you Sasuke…"

He smirked

"Then I will win you back…" she looked at him in shock "I will make you fall in love with me one more time…All I need is…time"

She looked at him for a few minutes, silent between them, "What if I didn't fell in love with you?"

He smirked as he deepened his head and captured her lips on more time "You will"

* * *

_**Chapter 11. Again**_

_**From**_

_**When The Love Falls**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
